Yuri Halation
by Darth-Joker
Summary: Eri Ayase wants Honoka Kousaka to be her successor as Student Council President. But does she want more than just that... A new HonoEri yurific, to better fit with the events of Love Live! Season 2. The fanfic starts at an in-canon point between the two seasons. By Chapter 4 or 5, it'll be running alongside the in-canon events of Season 2. First two or three chapters are T-rated.
1. Chapter 1

_Yuri Halation_

Chapter 1

"Y-you want me to be the Student Council President?!"

Honoka Kousaka had not felt this startled since Umi Sonoda reacted with a sharp shocking slap in response to Honoka appearing to quit on the rest of Muse. While that occasion was certainly more painful than the current one, it also was easier for Honoka to pick sense out of after the fact.

"…But you're a much better Student Council President than I could ever be!" Honoka exclaimed in reply to Eri Ayase, who had suggested the idea to Honoka in the relative privacy of Honoka's bedroom.

Eri blushed and smiled bashfully over Honoka's considerably complimentary comparison, but Eri's eyebrows also arched in such a fashion as to express much doubt over that comparison.

"Really?" Eri asked in a sincerely skeptical tone, "Which of us was right about Muse, and which of us was wrong? Which of us had the most to do with saving the school?"

Honoka blinked twice, as Eri's words continued to be brilliantly bafflingly to Honoka. _And yet…_

"Muse made its final big push after you and Nozomi joined" Honoka stated, "You had just as much to do with saving the school as anyone else in Muse did."

Again Eri appeared charmed by Honoka's words, albeit unpersuaded.

"I'm flattered that you think that way, Honoka, but we both know that saving the school through the popularity of school idols was _your_ idea." Eri stated, "And there's nothing more valuable in a Student Council President than having and executing good ideas that benefit the school."

"Maybe that's true, but…" Honoka began in hesitant reply, after a brief pause.

"…But I'm just not smart enough to be a Student Council President!" Honoka loudly protested, "Student Council Presidents should have good grades and be top students, shouldn't they? They should be smart and popular like you are."

"…You're going to embarrass me if you keep talking about me like that." Eri said in blushing reply, starting to feel overwhelmed a bit by Honoka's compliments, even if they were just Honoka's way of avoiding taking up a mantle that seemed quite daunting to her.

"Sorry" replied Honoka, "But still, it's true. I'm just not smart enough to be Student Council President. I mean, I rely a lot on Umi and Kotori for help with regular school work!"

"It's not like I don't rely on other people" stated Eri, "Nozomi is a huge help to me. I'd be lost without her. So I'm sure with Umi supporting you in the same way…"

"You _really_ do think I should be the Student Council President, don't you?" asked Honoka.

"Of course." Eri answered, after taking a sip of the tea Honoka had prepared for her, "This isn't something I'd joke about."

There was then a short but tense pause.

"Just think about it, Ok?" Eri asked, "You don't have to decide right away. You have a few days, at least, to make a decision."

"Ok" replied Honoka, "If it's this important to you, I'll give it some more thought."

"Thanks" responded Eri with a serene smile, "So… do you have any other plans for the rest of today?"

"Not really. Umi is practicing her archery and Kotori is trying out some new costume designs, so I'm kinda free for today." Honoka answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Why don't we go shopping together then?" Eri asked with a bright smile and a renewed enthusiasm.

"Ok, sure." Honoka replied with a shy smile, "Now would be a good time to pick out some new bathing suits for the summer!"

-a

Given the seasonally warm weather on this summer day, Eri was wearing a black tank top and blue jean shorts along with a pair of sleek sandy sandals. Honoka was wearing a simple pink t-shirt with white trim and a layered white skirt, along with a pair of flat-sole white sneakers.

The two teenagers had a lot of fun window shopping, and gazing at all sorts of attractions in the nearby commercial area. Many chuckles were had while they made dramatic idol-esque poses while trying on different pieces of swim wear together at a small clothing store.

"You really seem to like frilly and girly bikinis, Honoka." Eri noted as Honoka just finished trying on the third straight bikini that fitted that description.

"Well, I'm not a supermodel, so I don't think it would be smart for me to let it just all hang out there in a tiny basic two-piece." Honoka stated with an open yet shy smile.

Then there was a brief pose while Honoka's eyes went wide at the sight of Eri in a very sleek black two-piece bikini that was tied off at the sides.

"But they certainly look good on you!" Honoka exclaimed, in awe of Eri's natural beauty.

"Are you saying _I'm_ a supermodel then?" Eri asked with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow, successfully managing to force embarrassment to the side in order to try to be "cool" and "witty".

"W-well, you certainly look like one right now!" Honoka answered honestly and nervously, unable to think of a smoother way to handle Eri's question.

"You really need to stop doing that you know." Eri said.

"Doing what?" Honoka asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Putting me on a pedestal." Eri answered, "Most supermodels have a lot more confidence than I do…"

Honoka felt a bit crestfallen and guilty over Eri's words.

"I never meant to say anything that would make you feel bad." Honoka stated, "I guess I can be kind of clumsy at times!"

"No, it's not your fault." Eri replied, "You obviously meant well, and I shouldn't be taking my insecurities out on you. Here, let's each pick up our four favorite bikinis, pay for them, and then go get some ice cream."

"Sounds cool to me!" Honoka cheerfully responded.

-b

Shortly thereafter, Honoka and Eri each enjoyed a big _crêpe _sundae at a nearby ice cream parlor. While Honoka and Eri sat opposite to each other at one of the table's there, Honoka caught sight of a gigantic overhanging TV, advertising various commercials, TV shows, and upcoming movies. What was currently on display while she finished off her _crêpe was particularly noticeable to Honoka._

_Five youthful and passionate-looking teenage girls stood alongside of each other, all carrying a confident and stoic appearance that would move a grizzled veteran soldier. With excellent choreography and precision, they all simultaneously activated their Soul Gem Sparkle Streams in order to transform into…_

_"__Pretty Cure Holy Quintet__…" Honoka Kousaka said breathlessly, at the sight of five wondrous magical girls and their two magical companions taking center stage, about to face down the forces of depression and nightmares. _

_Eri's eyes went back and forth between looking at the giant TV screen, and looking at Honoka's reaction to it._

_"You are no match for me, silly children!" shouted a purplish blob with a menacingly munching maw._

_"Think again, Death Master!" exclaimed the short blue-haired magical girl, striking a dramatic pose, "I know that magical mentor __Mighty Mami __will be more than enough to handle you!" _

_"But let's do this altogether, everyone!" exclaimed the drill-haired team leader that had just been referenced, while she twisted about as the blonde bombshell ballerina of the group._

_Her looks weren't the only thing that was explosive…_

_"__**~Quintet Finale~!**__" the entire Quintet shouted in unison, as their group attack struck decisively against Death Master. _

_'See the Holy Quintet this coming Fall in a brand spanking new movie adventure, wrote by the magical pen of "Genie" Urobuchi himself!' was the flashy multi-colored text that exploded on screen following the animated explosion that came before it._

_"__Wow…__" exclaimed Honoka, completely in awe of what she had just watched, "Mami is so cool!"_

"So you're into that sort of thing as well, Honoka?" Eri asked with a slight grin, while wiping off her face.

"Um, well… _ha ha ha_…" Honoka replied nervously, while scratching the back of her head, fearing that Eri might find it weird for a girl her age to still be into magical girl shows.

"It's fine." Eri quickly interjected, "I sometimes like watching those kind of shows myself."

"Oh yeah?" Honoka asked, in excited surprise.

"Yeah" Eri answered, "Besides, this one has a fresh and more mature take on Pretty Cure, with there being a lot more variety amongst the costumes of the five girls. They also all use _real_ weapons, like muskets and swords and spears."

"Right!" Honoka enthusiastically agreed, "I really love the huge multi-musket attack of the leader Mami. She's amazing…"

Eri then smiled a bit seductively, and narrowed her eyes, as a thought she found very pleasant crossed her mind.

"Tell me, Honoka…" Eri stated, "Do you have a thing for _blonde girls_?"

And it was with that bold question that a bold new chapter would begin in the relationship between two Student Council Presidents…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Honoka had not given much thought to love or romance. She loved her friends, and she loved her carefree but adventurous life. There was certainly a whimsical quality to Honoka, as her classmates had often noted. So Honoka tended to take things in a very easygoing and day-by-day manner. She was high-spirited, yet far from high-strung. All of that had changed dramatically over the past few months.

Honoka had always loved her family and friends and school community, but it is easy to take such things for granted. It is often said that you don't fully appreciate what you have until it's gone. Thankfully for Honoka, she had the ability to see such a loss before it arrived, and so to feel its effects soon enough to prevent the loss from actually occurring. In the process, Honoka began examining what she values most in life, and what she would strive to achieve and protect.

Her school in its darkest and seemingly final hour crossed paths with magically fantastical performers named 'school idols' mesmerizing the imagination. Honoka became serious and melancholic over an impending loss, and a certain group fittingly showed her the way to arise over such a daunting challenge. Then she struggled against Umi's shyness, Maki's moodiness, Hanayo's insecurity, Rin's history, Nico's idealism, Nozomi's mystery, and Kotori's competing dream. But the challenge that shaped her the most was the challenge posed by Eri Ayase…

Eri, for her part, had journeyed from skeptic to believer. Skeptical of what? Believer of what? Honoka Kousaka herself.

'_Silly girl who likes _playing games_ at saving the school, which is something that I instead take seriously.'_

This was a thought that Eri once had. It is what she sincerely thought of Honoka Kousaka.

At first. But then that changed, drastically.

"School Idol" Honoka Kousaka was like a butterfly that had sprouted forth from a cocoon, so rapid and unexpected was her transformation from frivolous fun-loving girl to determined hero. And none witnessed that transformation quite like Eri did, for Eri actively disbelieved it until Honoka's impressive resolve and outstretched hand made it clear to Eri that Honoka was _for real_.

And then love, a passionate admiring love, overtook Eri's heart and mind. Eri found a dream that she wanted to take hold of. But the dream had seemed far off and transparent, an effervescent unicorn. Dare Eri grab at it, and risk the pleasant image entirely dispersing from her failed grasp? In the heat of more pressing concerns, Eri avoided the risk. But with the school now saved, light flirtations represented careful approaches. Perhaps Eri will catch her unicorn after all…

"You're going over Eri's place for the weekend?" Yukiho asked her older sister, while they were eating buttered toast and fried eggs at the kitchen table.

"Yeah" Honoka mumbled in reply, while chewing down her latest bite.

"Will it be just the two of you, or all of Muse?" Yukiho asked in follow-up, after quickly gulping down some orange juice.

"Just the two of us." Honoka answered, more clearly this time after swallowing her food.

"That's… interesting." Yukiho asked with a puzzled look.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Honoka said, forcing a slight smile while forcing _back_ a blush, "Were all friends in Muse now, after all."

"Then why just the two of you?" Yukiho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-Well…" Honoka began in nervous reply, "I'll whisper it to you if you promise to keep it secret."

This caused Yukiho's eyes and ears to really perk up. And she wouldn't be disappointed!

"Eri wants you to be the next Student Council President?!" Yukiho asked in a shocked tone, her eyes in wide amazement.

"K-Keep it down." Honoka nervously replied, "Yeah, she does. And I want to give her a proper reply to that."

And so the perfect cover story was there. Perfect because it is _true_. Perfect because Honoka would in fact be discussing exactly that with Eri this coming weekend. But it was not the only "proper reply" Honoka would have to give. Honoka's mind then flashed back to that other thing…

-a

"Do you have a thing for _blonde girls_?" Eri had asked her.

Honoka had been taken aback by the question.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask me what I like in a guy? Ha ha…" Honoka replied, badly feigning disinterest in Eri's question.

"Ok then…" Eri said, with an eyebrow raised and a playful smile, "So what is it that you like in a guy?"

Honoka started to freeze up, as she never expected Eri to so quickly call her bluff like this.

"Someone like my dad, I guess…" Honoka answered, very unconvincingly.

Eri then slouched back in her seat, and carefully considered Honoka's reply.

"Do you think there's something wrong with girls liking girls the way your parents like each other?" Eri asked

Honoka's quick responses had started to fail her, so she took more care in thinking through Eri's question here.

"I can see where our discussion could leave that impression…" Honoka admitted, "So let me make it clear that _no_, I don't have anything against that sort of thing. I mean, if Kotori or Umi revealed something like that about themselves, I wouldn't hold it against them. They'd still be very important friends to me!"

Eri smiled brightly at that, cheered and charmed as usual by Honoka's simple sincere sweetness. But Eri did not want to let up here, so after a brief smile, she pressed on.

"And would they feel the same way if you made such a reveal to them?" Eri asked with a suggestive grin.

"I… I don't know." Honoka replied, very honestly, "I'd like to think they would, but we're so close that I think it could make them feel jealous of whoever I was with, and…"

"You're taking my question very seriously for a hypothetical…" Eri interjected with a grin, and a wink.

Honoka then made a look of stunned realization over what she had likely given away about herself.

"Eri, I think we should leave and…"

"Talk more privately." Eri stated, finishing her sentence.

Eri then got up to leave, leading herself and Honoka to a deserted alleyway.

"What else do you want to talk about?" Honoka asked in an atypically fearful and tentative tone.

"You don't lie well." Eri said, "That's just not who you are. So I think you should drop the act."

"I'm not putting on an act." Honoka protested, "I just don't want to _go there_."

"Why?" asked Eri, "Do you find me unattractive?"

Honoka had a vague idea before of where this was all going, but it was only now that it was crystal clear to her.

"…You're interested in me." Honoka stated in stark realization.

"Yes, I am." Eri admitted softly, with a blush.

Eri then took a step back, and waved her hair to the side with one hand. Eri wanted to get any remaining jitters out of her system, and she also wanted to seem smooth and effective here.

"I _like_ you, Honoka." Eri stated, "I've liked you since I joined Muse. But I chose to put it aside so Muse could achieve its goals. But I can't put it aside any longer. Especially since I now hope that you may feel the same way about me."

Honoka's heart began to race, but her mind also began to melt. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, or what was happening. She didn't know what to do or say. She was completely unprepared to deal with _this_.

"I… I don't know what to say." Honoka answered honestly, after a tense pause.

Eri smiled at that with the smile of comforting familiarity.

"I'm relieved that you're being open and honest again." Eri stated, "Please always be like that with me from now on."

"Thanks, but…" Honoka replied, after a short pause, "I really don't know what to say!"

"That's fine." Eri replied, first with a slight frown but then forcing a slight smile, feeling a tinge of guilt over putting Honoka in this situation.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in." Eri said, with a weak look on her face, "But you should know this also isn't easy for me either. I'm… leaving myself very vulnerable here, Honoka."

That caused Honoka's melted brain to reconstitute itself. It also tied it more tightly to her heart.

"You're right." Honoka said firmly, "So I'll give you a proper reply."

Eri's eyes lit up over Honoka saying that.

"When?" Eri asked.

"…How about this weekend?" Honoka asked.

"At my place?" Eri suggestively asked, "Arisa will be having a sleepover with some of her friends this weekend, so we'll have privacy."

"Ok, that works." Honoka stated, after taking a moment to think over Eri's suggestions, "I'll see you then!"

Honoka then raced off, as the tension of the moment had become too great for her. Eri had reached an arm and hand out to Honoka as Honoka sprinted away, but to no avail.

Eri's expression then became more stern and somber, as she brought one hand over her chest.

'Soon…' she thought to herself, as butterflies flooded her stomach.

But one "butterfly" was the most important of all to Eri right now. That butterfly had a flushed face, and a deeply moved but uncertain heart.

Whatever would Honoka do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Honoka lay on her back, on a bed that wasn't hers. She was wearing pink underwear, with frills on the sides. Perhaps they are reflective of the enticing frills she now enjoys in a new secret romance…

For on top of Honoka was the tall, slender, and outstretched body of Eri. For her part, Eri was wearing sleek dark blue lingerie. For both hands, Eri's fingers were intertwined with Honoka's, as their arms stretched up and above their heads, to the upper edge of Eri's bed. Mouths and faces moved about in decidedly deep desire, as lips pressed against each other, and tongues wrapped around each other.

In the heat of the moment, and with her eyes caught in bedroom dreams, Honoka's mind briefly managed to think back on everything that had led up to this moment. She thought back to how she replied to Eri's confession exactly two weeks ago, on a Friday evening. On that day, Honoka and Eri were both wearing the attire they tended to were when training as school idols. Both hoped that such familiar but informal attire would relax the mood. Even so, Honoka had struggled to convey emotions and feelings she was unaccustomed to.

"I'm deeply flattered by you being interested in me…" Honoka had said while shyly looking away from Eri, as Honoka allowed one hand to slide across a table in Eri's kitchen, while Eri looked on with hands at her sides.

"I mean…" Honoka said, perking up a bit, and trying to force a bright and relaxed smile towards Eri, "You know what I said to you after you joined Muse, right? What I said about your addition to Muse making it more popular with girls…"

"Few compliments embarrassed me like that one did…" Eri replied, smiling with head tilted a bit to the side, trying to keep the mood relaxed in spite of such an embarrassing memory, "But it also was one of the nicest compliments I ever heard."

"Really?" Honoka asked, startled by that admission.

"Of course." Eri answered, as she walked towards Honoka, and looked her confidently in the eyes while also narrowing them, "It's because it came from _you_, Honoka."

Honoka's eyes looked glazed over, and her mouth hung open in deep contemplation, as she was stunned by how much she had come to mean to Eri.

"You really are _very_ serious about this, aren't you?" Honoka asked, while she looked off to the side, and taking on a more serious face.

"Yes, I am" answered Eri.

A tense pause then hung in the air, as Honoka thought long and hard about how to answer Eri. Honoka's original plan was to suggest to Eri that they try to be closer friends before advancing all the way into a romance, but the depth of Eri's feelings were starting to make Honoka reconsider that.

"…I'm glad that you care that much about me." Honoka said, before raising her head once more to look Eri in the eyes, "But I've never handled anything like this before. I'm honestly a bit fearful of how it'll all turn out if I just… if I just say _yes_ to you."

Eri took a few seconds to consider those words, before replying to them.

"That sounds like something I'd expect _me_ to say, or at least the _old_ me." Eri replied.

"Huh?" asked Honoka, "What do you mean?"

"You taught me the importance of accepting and embracing change." Eri began in answer, "You taught me how we have to be flexible in facing new challenges and new opportunities. How we must be firm in the face of them, and also willing to try truly new things. Isn't that what becoming a school idol was like for you?"

Honoka felt strangely moved by Eri's words. They certainly did resonate with her.

"But…But I couldn't have done that without all my friends!" Honoka loudly protested, before a look of shame washed over her face, "You know how I collapsed when everybody was counting on me… That's what happens when I take too much on my shoulders, and lose sight of my friends!"

"…And you don't think your friends, our friends, would approve of you and I being a romance together?" Eri asked, in a slightly dejected.

Honoka didn't verbally reply to that, while her body language and facial expression was signaling dread over Eri's question.

Eri relented. She perceived the validity in Honoka's concerns.

"We could keep it discreet…" Eri whispered to Honoka, "We could keep it private from the rest of Muse."

Honoka was startled by that, reflected in her eyes of swirling waters.

"…You'd really be Ok with being that dishonest with the rest of Muse?" Honoka asked, which a shocked expression on her face.

"It's not about dishonesty" Eri answered, "It's about discretion. And confidentiality. Those are things I learned about as a Student Council President. You will learn them as well, Honoka, if you opt to be my successor. As I hope you will."

Honoka then went from appearing shocked to looking conflicted. There was a certain logic and eloquence to Eri's words, but still…

"But what I hope for much more than that…" Eri said, while she gracefully took hold of Honoka's arms with her hands, and looked Honoka close in the face, "Is you and I being girlfriends."

Then, with stealthy silky smoothness, Eri opened her mouth wide, angled her head slightly, and kissed Honoka on the lips. Honoka's eyes had lit up in great excitement, though that was just a delectable appetizer for the excitement that Honoka was experiencing now, two weeks after that first kiss…

-a

Fingers disentangled, moist mouths released their holds, and deep breaths were felt and heard. A moment, a pause was taken for both girls to take stock of the current situation. To fully take in how _yes_, they _really were_, doing _this_ together.

Eri's eyes and Honoka's eyes gazed intently into each other, as though both were viewing a most picturesque scene of a lush green island on the sparkling ocean. But there was even more than appreciation for enchanting beauty, since this moment was deeply personal, as cool creamy chocolate of pleasure mixed with the smooth peanut butter of adoration.

Eri's hand stroked the side of Honoka's face while the two girls' eye contact remained locked.

Then the fingers of that hand began to playfully dance from Honoka's shoulder to her forearm to her lower arm, and on to her welcoming sides. This tantalizing touch left Honoka feeling like she was in the most pleasant of dreams, even though a part of Honoka remained uneasy.

"I'm not a fragile porcelain doll …" Eri said to Honoka, while Eri grinned ever so slightly, "You don't have to hold back _that_ much."

While Eri's fingers had been playful, Honoka's had been much more restrained. Honoka's two hands rested neatly on Eri's lower back, remaining as firmly unmoving as soldiers standing for attention.

"Sorry…" Honoka said in a tone of embarrassment, "But when one of your closest friends is someone as shy as Umi is, you sometimes can't help but to hold back!"

Eri and Honoka then giggled and laughed in unison over that observation.

"Don't worry…" Eri said, with an enchantingly happy smile, "I can sometimes be as self-conscious as Umi is, but not when it comes to just the two of us together, Honoka…"

Eri then lowered her head, and began to leave slow, wet kisses on the side of Honoka's neck, and also on where Honoka's neck meets her shoulder. Honoka softly gasped at such attention.

Honoka then became more adventurous herself, allowing her hands to move lower, and curve snuggly around what they found. Then it was Eri's turn to gasp.

"_Naughty girl_…" Eri said with a wide open smile and narrowed cat eyes, causing both Honoka and herself to giggle once more.

The two girls continued to kiss each other, and touch each other, with gradually growing gropes, reflecting increasing confidence and decreasing inhibitions. Stuttering nerves had slowly given way to assured delight, as the two girls now sought to fully savor this 'first time'.

"You're such a cutiepie…" Eri said, while her fingers played with the corners of Honoka's sweet lips.

"And you know what you're supposed to do with _pies_, right?" Eri asked, to tease Honoka while preparing her for what was to come soon.

In a few minutes, Honoka would be left shouting out Eri's name, as the purpose of pies would be achieved. Once more, Honoka would catch her breath, this time with her eyes also left watery from the intense experience.

"Did that feel good?" Eri asked, trying to sound confident, but also desiring assurance.

"…Yes…" Honoka replied breathlessly, "I've never felt anything like it before…"

Just when Eri felt she had a completely submissive Honoka under impeccable control, Honoka would turn the tables with one of her characteristic moments of renewed excitement.

"Now I'm going to return the favour!" Honoka exploded with a toothy smile, causing Eri to look very alarmed.

Honoka slid out from under Eri, and came to a sitting position.

"He he he…!" Honoka said, while she rolled her fingers suggestively, and while her eyes grow large in anticipation accentuated by a big wide grin.

Eri blushed at the sight, and held up her hands in feigned defensiveness, but to no avail.

Then Honoka would pounce on Eri like a cat pouncing on a bird. Honoka's hands moved wildly all over Eri's body, rubbing and squeezing at every curve. Eri moaned in response.

"Somebody _sooooo_ sexy…" Honoka exclaimed in exhilaration, "And she's all **mine**!"

"_Aaahhh…_.!" Eri breathlessly released as Honoka's fingers pinched her nipples.

It would not be long before Eri would be shouting Honoka's name…

-b

Both girls were in good shape given what's necessary to be a good and successful school idol. So it was unsurprising that their first time together lasted well over twenty minutes, until both felt thoroughly exhausted and satisfied.

Eri whispered sweet nothings, in the language of Russia, into Honoka's ears. Honoka was puzzled by this, but too tired to immediately care. Holding each other in a loose embrace, the two girls fell asleep next to each other.

There was now no doubt that their relationship had changed forever. It would never be quite the same again. And that would be reflected in the year to come. But first there would be a morning after…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Honoka Kousaka awoke with perky alertness, after an appealing aroma surrounded her senses. It caused her nostrils to go a flutter much like her heart had been last night. And so Honoka gradually slipped out from under the covers, and put on the pajamas she had brought with her for this supremely seductive sleepover at Eri's. Honoka then motioned towards the kitchen of Eri's home, with eagerness and a look of delight, much like that of a puppy dog. Once there, Honoka caught the sight of a young woman wearing an apron over her workout clothes. That young woman also was holding a frying pan with a fancy oven mitt, and eagerly flipping pancakes with it. It didn't take long for this young woman to take notice of Honoka, and hence she briefly turned around and flashed a bright beaming eyes-closed smile.

"Good morning!" Eri exclaimed enthusiastically to Honoka.

"Good morning." Honoka quickly replied, before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"_~MmmmmMmmm~!_" went Honoka, as she eagerly rolled her two hands under her chin, "That smells really good!"

"Just a little breakfast treat I wanted to make for us, since I woke up before you did." Eri replied.

"I guess that sleeping in as its good points after all!" Honoka stated with a big toothy grin.

"I hope I'm not spoiling you with this sort of treatment…" Eri playfully replied, while making a sarcastic smile and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. I would probably sleep in anyway, _ha ha ha_!" Honoka responded with a laugh that was somehow both cheerful and nervous.

"It's not something to feel _that_ badly about." Eri said, after putting the finishing touches on her breakfast preparation, "Getting a good night's sleep is important after all."

"And so is starting the day with a good, filling breakfast!" Honoka stated in a super-serious tone, which ironically made her sound funny.

Eri then brought two plates of food to the table. One she put in front of where she would be sitting, and the other she handed to Honoka.

"…You covered the pancake with whipped cream and pancake syrup mixed, all shaped to look like a heart…" Honoka said with a slight smile, and droopy eyes.

"You don't like it?" asked Eri, sounding concerned, "I thought it would be, _well_…"

Eri then took one finger and started playing like her hair.

"…And now you're acting like Maki…" Honoka said, in a concerned tone.

"Hey now, I'm not _that_ obtuse!" Eri protested.

The two girls then briefly made faces like blowfishes before erupting in shared laughter.

"Anyway…" said Eri, wiping away one tear resulting from her laughter, "You should eat that before it gets cold."

"Right" Honoka replied, "_Itadakimasu!_"

Honoka and Eri then proceeded to eat some pancakes, generously covered in whipped cream mixed with pancake syrup, and all topped off with fresh strawberries.

After she had ate it all, Honoka made a characteristically colorful cheerful explosion as her way to express gratitude. However, she also put her thanks into words.

"Thanks a lot for that!" Honoka stated, "Well, I guess I should be going now."

"What? So soon?" Eri asked in a tone of worry and surprise.

"W-Well, Yukiho might get worried about me if I stay over _too_ long…" Honoka answered.

"She might also get certain suggestive ideas…" Honoka said under her breath, with a shady look, while pushing her two index fingers at each other.

"Your sister is _that_ inclined to be suspicious of you?" Eri asked with one eyebrow raised and a sly grin.

"Well, in this case, she'd kinda be right…" Honoka answered.

"…Does that bother you?" Eri asked, know sounding very concerned.

Honoka could instantly tell she had touched a nerve here.

"No, of course not." Honoka stated, thoughtfully, "It's just that… this is a bit awkward for me. I've never… _exposed_ myself like that to another person… and it's all happened so fast!"

"I guess the 'heart pancakes' might have been a bit much…" Eri stated, "Maybe I became too caught up in feeling… _mushy_ over everything, and…"

"No, that's fine." Honoka interjected, "I'm really thankful for the great breakfast! It's just… I'm not as confident in myself as you seem to think I am. And I'm afraid…"

"Just be yourself." Eri interjected, "Nobody does that better than you do, Honoka."

"Is that something you like about me?" Honoka asked.

"It's one of your main points of appeal to me, yes" Eri answered.

Eri's sweet words had once more managed to warm Honoka's cold feet. Eri could also read the changing mood in the air, and knew what would be best to do next. So Eri stood up out of her chair, and quickly walked over to Honoka. She then knelt down next to Honoka, and placed a soft kiss on Honoka's lips.

After the kiss ended, the two girls stared into each other's eyes.

"I…I _love_ you, Honoka" Eri said.

"I love you too!" Honoka replied, as tears rushed to her eyes.

The two girls then embraced.

"Last night was _wonderful_." Eri stated into Honoka's ear, while petting her head, "It is a memory I will always cherish. But it doesn't change all the other ways I cherish _you_. Both as a friend, and also now as a girlfriend…"

"Thank you." Honoka replied, as the two girls unembraced, "I feel the same way about you."

"So everything's good, right?" Eri said with a shining serene smile, "Especially given how exciting Otonokizaka Academy is going to be getting very soon!"

"He he he…!" chucked Honoka at Eri's allusion here.

-a

"_Student Council President Honoka Kousaka_… can you believe it?!" exclaimed Nico Yazawa, in seeming shock and dissatisfaction, while holding both arms behind her head and walking alongside Maki.

"Well, she's not that smart…" replied Maki Nishikino, "But she is very persistent!"

"Ain't that the truth!" Nico shouted in seeming complaint.

Maki blissfully smiled knowingly, as it often takes one tsundere to understand another.

-b

The very moment Honoka threw her hat into the ring to become Eri's successor, everybody knew what would happen. Honoka was now Otonokizaka Academy's great champion, the person who spearheaded a school idol movement that successfully saved the school. Regardless of Honoka's personal shortcomings, nobody would want to stand in the way of such an immensely popular student from becoming the next Student Council President. And so Honoka, and Umi by extension, went unopposed. The two became President and Vice President by acclimation.

Muse gathered together to celebrate this occasion, and as a way to close out summer vacation.

They all gathered at a nearby beach, to catch some rays, and some fun.

Eri and Honoka played a doubles beach volleyball match against Maki and Nico. Maki and Nico played well, with both being good at deflecting the ball with adroit perfection _just_ over the other side of the net. However, Honoka had a devastating serve, while Eri was decidedly fast and nimble and technically sound. Maki and Nico were eventually overcome by Eri successfully setting up a Honoka spike shot for the win. Nico's desperate dive would, unfortunately for her, result in her face getting covered in sand, and hence her head in steam.

Eri and Honoka with sharp sparkling smiles high-fived each other. Neither had ever seen happier. This was recognized by three onlookers, relaxing on beach blankets with shades over their eyes and striped umbrellas over their heads.

"Honoka and Eri sure seem to be getting along great now." Kotori commented to Umi.

"It's hard to believe how much they once were opposed to each other." Umi replied with a grin.

Kotori was sitting down, with her knees arched upwards and her arms wrapped around her knees. Umi was flat on her back, but with her head, neck, and shoulders arched upwards. They shared a beach blanket, while on a beach blanket next to them was Nozomi. Nozomi was lying flat on her stomach, with her arms wrapped around a bright beach ball, and with big thick-rimmed green cat-eyes classes adorning her face.

"Errichi was never _that_ opposed." Nozomi stated, "I think she always knew that _Muse_ had potential. She just doubted it too much because it seemed too good to be true."

"But your cards told you differently, huh?" Umi asked with a grin.

"That's right." Nozomi replied with a smirk, "If Errichi had just trusted in the cards earlier on, so much hassle could have been avoided…"

Nozomi _pretended_ to sound annoyed there, amusing Umi greatly.

"It looks like Eri trusts Honoka a lot now…" observed Kotori flatly, while focusing on the two girls continuing to celebrate their beach volleyball victory.

Eri beamed down at Honoka like the proudest of kouhais, while Honoka was just _completely_ effervescent.

And so Kotori and Nozomi's minds began to race, much more than what they were letting on.

Will Honoka and Eri be able to maintain their secret romance for the remainder of Eri's final school year?


End file.
